Transformers: The Web of Shadows
by Cross Phantom
Summary: Three years have past since the events in Egypt. Sam has graduated from college. Mikaela is ready to take the next step in their relationship. The Decepticons have been forced into hiding and Megatron will stop at nothing to exact his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I do not own any property rights to Transformers or any of the Characters presented here besides the ones I specifically made up (Drift comes to mind). Please do not bring any legal action against me, this story is only for entertainment purposes. The characters and events in this work are fictional and any resemblance to real people, or events, is completely accidental and not intended.

Also this story is rated M for a reason, there is bad language and sexual scenes, nothing too bad yet but I am just covering my tail. _**Don't read if you are offended by such things**_.

**A More Important Note:** This story takes place after _Transformer's Revenge of the Fallen_. For the purposes of this story, _Dark of the Moon _never happened. **  
><strong>

**Please R&R  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: To Move or Not To Move?**

"What now Sam?" Mikaela Banes asked from across the table. The question had been gnawing at her mind for a week now, ever since she had watched Sam graduate from Stanford.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked nonchalantly in between bites of his double cheese burger with extra cheese.

"What are we going to do now Sam? You're done with college and I would rather not waitress any more if I can help it."

"Are you trying to imply that you want to go back home?"

"Yes, yes I am. I want to go back, back to the shop and my Dad. I am sure your parents would mind having you a bit closer too." Sam put down the fourth of his cheese burger that remained, whipped his muster covered fingers on a napkin, and took a long sip of coke.

"So, you just want me to go home? Do you also want me to go live with my parents again too? I doubt they want me back, they did go on a three month tour of Europe after I left, well after the event part two, if you get my drift." Mikaela nodded that she understood 'the event part two' referred to what happened in Egypt three years ago.

"Well, not exactly, I was thinking that we could get a place together." Mikaela said with a small smile. Sam practically chocked on a French fry as he visibly freaked out.

"Wooooooooh, wait a minute. Don't you think we're moving a bit fast?" Sam blurted out after he had saved himself from his chocking spell.

"Uh Sam, it has been five years. We have survived some pretty crazy shit together and we lived together in your dorm room last semester." Mikaela said with a grown. Sam's cold feet had a way of really annoying her.

"True, true, but like actually living together, that is a big step. I mean its like practically as big of a step as using the L word!"

"Uh Sam, I am going to point this out a second time and this time I actually need you to listen to me, we have already been living together!"

"Well, I guess; but, what about Bee and his friends?"

"I am sure he will be given clearance to come back with us and even if he doesn't I am sure he will disobey those orders and follow anyway." Mikaela said with a sigh, she wasn't expecting this to be such a big issue.

"True, and I have been striking out in the job market here."

"Yep and you know living together would give us even more time to have fun at night." Mikaela said with a wink.

Sam's eyes light up, "Are you serious?"

"Deathly," Mikaela said with another wink as she reached under the table with her foot and gave Sam's left leg a gentle stroke. An ear to ear smile broke out across Sam's face.

"Well, when you put it that way it really doesn't sound that bad." Sam jokingly mused as he finished his fries.

"Good because I kinda already picked out a place."

"What?"

"Yeah and I already payed three months worth of rent so, we should probably be moving down there pretty soon."

"Seriously? Well, I am perturbed that you didn't ask for my opinion; but, at the same time I am seriously glad that is over with. One less thing to worry about," Sam said with a quirky smirk. Mikaela burst out laughing, not just at Sam's face but at the thought of Sam worrying about such a thing, let alone focusing on it for more than a day.

"And I did ask your opinion. It was a few weeks ago when I was showing you those apartments online." Mikaela said after she stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I didn't realize you were being serious. I thought you were just doing one of those female things were you plan our future life together; that whole making a nest together thingy." Mikaela started laughing again and Sam joined in.

"Since all of that is out of the way, how about we continue with our plans for the evening?"

"Sure."

Mikaela and Sam left their table, threw their trash away, and left the restaurant. A gleaming yellow 11 Camaro with black racing stripes sat in the third closest parking spot to the door. Next to it sat an equally bright and well polished Red 99 Honda Civic SI with black rims, and a huge free hand Chinese Dragon scrolling down its sides. Sam smiled at the sight of the two cars and he gave both a pat on the hood as he walked between them. He opened the door to the Civic and said, "Drift good to see you but I didn't realize you were in town," to the empty interior.

"I just got here, only took me two hours on I-85 doing 120." Came a voice from the car's speakers. Sam figured that Drift would be smiling if he could see his face.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Mikaela asked over Sam's shoulder.

"I hear you needed help moving," came the response from the car's speakers. Mikaela spun around and raised an eyebrow in the direction of BubbleBee. "I figured that someone trained in espionage would be better at keeping secrets." A few short beeps came from the Camaro's horn which sounded very similar to oh well.

"Well, come on Drift, you can hang with use for the rest of the evening, I don't think we will be leaving tonight." Sam said as he shut the door to the civic and climbed into the Camaro with Mikeala.

The two cars darted down the residential streets. Drift was up to his usual games, darting in and out of traffic at high speed. Bumblebee decided to join in and the two cars tried to one up each other as they slid in out of increasingly tight gaps between cars.

"Hey you two, take it easy. We don't want to get pulled over," Sam said.

"Are we scaring you? I heard Ratchet say that fear, in human, releases chemicals that can increase your sexual arousal."

"Hey, easy there buddy. I'm not scared."

"Uh huh, that's why you're sporting your little friend, isn't it?" Mikaela said as she poked the growing lump in Sam's pants. Sam blushed and swatted Mikaela's hand away.

"Hey! We were kissing early and you know what that does to me!" Sam retorted. Both Mikaela and Bumblebee started laughing. "You guy's aren't very nice," Sam said as he crossed his arms and began to frump.

"Not nice aye? You know you like naughty girls," Mikaela said as she leaned over and took Sam's face in her hands, pulling him into a brief kiss.

"Just because you kiss well doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Yes it does," Mikaela said as she pressed her cherry lips against his again; she then gave his bottom lip a gentle bite.

"Okay, your right, it does," Sam conceded as he gave in to the vixen's assault.

Two horn beeps pulled the two apart as Bumblebee signaled that they had arrived at their destination, a small park on the East side of town. It was Mikaela's favorite spot in the city. The park was little more than a large glad that ran up to the end of the mountain that the majority of the East side of the city sat on, creating a breath taking overlook into the valley and the rest of the city. The real beauty of the place was its perfect view of the setting sun. The four friends had arrived just in time to see the glories spectacle of color. Bumblebee rolled off the road and up to the edge of the overlook with Drift following close behind. Sam and Mikaela exited the Camaro and took a seat on its hood, using the windshield like a back rest. Drift transformed into his robot form and took a seat on the grass next to them.

"Nothing like a Sun set to relax you after a long days drive," Drift said as he put his hands behind his head and laid back. Sam just nodded as he reached over and clasped Mikaela's hand in his. The sky was taking on an orange hue, as the clouds turned pink and purple. Mikaela shifted closer to Sam and put her head on his shoulder. Sam smiled and lowered his head down to rested on the top of hers. The four of them just sat there, watching the sky shift colors in a story book fashion as two blue jays happily chirped away in the background. As the sun was about to finish slipping down below the horizon a ball of fire came flying down over their heads and crashed down somewhere in the valley. Sam, Mikaela, and Drift all sat bolt upright.

"Did you guys see that or did I imagine it?" Drift asked.

"Nope, I saw it." Sam responded after the shock wore off and his mouth began working again.

"Me too." Mikaela chimed in.

"Was it an Autobot?" asked Bumblebee.

"No idea, it was moving too fast, I couldn't get a reading," Drift responded.

"Lets go check it out," Mikaela said as she slid off Bumble Bee's roof.

"I concur," Drift said as he stood up and transformed back into a Civic SI.

"Shouldn't we call this in?" Sam asked as he slipped into Bumble Bee's driver seat.

"I'm already on it," Bumble Bee's said.

"I have a lock on a distress beacon, that thing was definitely a Cybertronian," came Drift's voice over Bumble Bee's speakers.

"Let's go boys!" said Mikaela and with that the two Autobots reversed out of the glad and sped off down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **I failed to mention that I also do not own any of the property rights to any of the car brands or names used in this story.

**R&R**

**Chapter Two: Harvester**

Starscream ducked under the frame of the warehouse door as he wiped oil off of his hands with a tattered bit of faded green canvas. His thirty-one foot tall frame didn't fit very comfortably into the abandoned warehouse that the Decepticons had called home for the past year. Rust was every where, running up the walls and across the I-beams that made up the rafters. The corners of Starscream's mouth turned upward in disgust as he looked at all the orange stains. It was a very unpleasant reminder of what was slowly happening to him.

Viper sat on an assortment of ancient cars which he had arranged as if they were Indian pillows. Two of his four red optical orbs shifted upward to look at Starscream as he entered and the other two continued to focus on the saber that he was in the process of sharpening. Barricade sat in the other corner; he had managed to fall asleep despite his awkward position laying upon a pile of scrap metal and car parts.

Megatron sat on a makeshift throne in the middle of the room, his optics where shut but Starscream really doubted that he was sleeping. A pride of pathetically small, and garishly colored, robots were nuzzled around his feet. To Starscream's optics they were abominations. They were all tiny and most were deformed. Some had abnormally large heads, arms, or legs and all of them looked utterly ridiculous. They were the product of the Decepticon's many attempts to create life without sufficient energon and inferior human technology.

The past few years had been rough for all of the remaining Decepticons. Everyone was covered with his share of scrapes and dents and those were the lucky ones. Starscream had vowed a long time ago that he would make the Autobots pay for what they had done in Egypt and the subsequent three years.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream said in his annoying high pitched rattle. Megatron opened one optic and flicked one of his fingers in Starscream's direction as a signal to continue.

"I have a proposition for you my lord. A plan of sorts." Megatron's other optic opened and he shifted one of his feet, causing the plethora of small robots to scatter like cockroaches.

"Continue Starscream." Starscream reached down and unclipped a cylindrical container from his waist. He popped off the top of the container and threw it over his shoulder. The lid hit Viper's foot, and the Decepticon shot an angry glare at Starscream. Megatron opened his other optic when he saw the glowing green liquid in the container. He took the container from Starscream and unceremoniously dumped the glowing green liquid into his mouth.

"Energon, pure Energon!" Megatron said with a grin as he wiped off the little bit of energon that had dribbled down his chin. He then reached down and offered the little bit of energon to one of his pets who shyly creeped back around his throne to accept the treat.

"Yes, Lord Megatron, and this time it's completely stable."

"But, how did you make it Starscream?" growled Megatron.

"I devised a machine that harvests the life force of these pathetic humans and turns it into pure energon. It turns out all living creatures on this planet have their sun's energy trapped within their bodies. Obviously, the humans are one of the most plentiful sources of this energy."

"Good work Starscream, for once you have not failed me." Starscream bowed and Viper shot him another glare while Barricade twitched in his sleep. A brief high pitched wail, almost like a banshee, came from the entrance of the warehouse. Starscream turned around, Barricade woke up with a grown, and Viper simply ignored the noise.

A gleaming black Lamborghini Aventador rolled into the warehouse (his engine had been the source of the noise). Following him was a light blue 1978 Pacer which had clearly seen better days. Its paint was chipped, dents covered its surface, and the windshield had a crack running down its right side. The Aventador transformed into its robot mode: a lithe, seventeen foot tall, sharp edged, killing machine. The Pacer also transformed into its robot form and fell into a heap on the ground, energon dripping from multiple holes that covered its torso.

"I found him jefe and he isn't in good shape," the Aventador said indicating the bot on the ground. A small group of robots walked, rolled, and scuttled over to the downed bot and began examining its wounds.

"Soundwave, it is good to see that you escaped from those damn Autobots," Megatron said as he stood up from his throne. He had to stoop to keep his head from smashing through the ceiling. Soundwave pushed himself up with one arm, cradling the other near his chest.

"I am sorry Lord Megatron, but I have lost my connection with their satellite system."

Megatron walked over to Soundwave's crippled body, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Soundwave, you aren't the only one who has failed me and I doubt you will be the last." "Besides, it is good to see you alive. I will need your services soon. We now have a way to strike our Autobot foes and their human pets." Soundwave nodded and then collapsed. One of the tiny robots scuttled up to Megatron and tapped on his leg with one of his forelimbs. Its two insect like optics looked up at Megatron and it said in a high pitched voice, "His wounds are grave my Lord, but I believe we can fix him."

"Good, make it so. Viper go contact our friend Blackout and tell him to return to base."

"Of course my lord," Viper said. He promptly sheathed his saber and walked out of the hanger.

"Havoc, help me move Soundwave into the other room," Barricade said as he positioned himself to pick up Soundwave. The former Aventador turned and helped Barricade move the battered bot.

"Starscream, locate our little friend Samuel Witwicky," Megatron ordered.

"Yes Lord Megatron. Should I kill the boy once I find him?"

"No, just find him and report back to me." Starscream nodded and left the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

I thank you one and all who have looked at and, hopefully, read my work. Oh and to the one person who has reviewed, yes I am equally shocked and I do plan on continuing the story. Thank you for your support. **  
><strong>

**R&R **

**Chapter 3: New and Old Friends **

Bumblebee and Drift raced through the city towards the place of the crash; which, was given away by a plume of black smoke.

"I just lost contact with the distress beacon," Bumblebee said through the radio.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means that who ever it is, they aren't stupid," Drift responded.

"So will we be able to find them now?" Mikaela asked as she stared at the ever larger tower of black smoke rising into the sky.

"Once we get close enough, our spectral scanners will be able to find them," Bumblebee responded.

"Hey Bee, what are we going to do if who ever crashed has packed up shop and left?" Sam inquired.

"Sam, between Bee and I we can find anybody. We are the best Autobots scouts after all," Drift answered.

"Well, that is debatable," Bee responded.

"Not from where I am sitting dude," Drift answered with a chuckle.

The two cars rolled up upon the crash site. The Cybertronian had crashed into a hardware store tearing a thirty meter whole through the building and setting it on fire. Two fire trucks had already arrived on the scene and were attempting to stop the fire from spreading to the restaurant on the right of the hardware store or the dealership behind. Sam could see four police cars which had created a perimeter around the scene. Sam couldn't see any ambulances and he thanked God for that. There was also a number of cars who had been stopped by the police; they were now attempting to turn around with varying degrees of success. The wail of more sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Okay guys, what is the plan?" Sam asked.

"I just got a message from Optimus, back up will arrive in ten. He says we should keep a low profile until then." Bumblebee reported.

"Lets circle around back Bee, and take up positions in that dealership," Drift said.

"Sounds good. We will be a little less conspicuous in there," Bumblebee said. The two Autobots rolled around towards the dealer, but there was a police car sitting out front.

"Sam and I have this one under control, we will distract this guy as you two sneak in," Mikaela said. Bumblebee and Drift rolled around the corner and let Sam and Mikaela out.

"Okay Mikaela what is the plan?" Sam asked as they walked towards the police car.

"Just follow my lead." Sam gave Mikaela a quizzical look. She shot him back a serious, I got this, stare. She then rolled up her shirt and stuffed it up into her bra, revealing the vast majority of her tan mid-drift. Sam shot her another quizzical look but Mikaela didn't see it, her focus was completely on the slightly overweight officer who was getting out of his car. He closed his car door and stood blocking their path but his eyes were clearly on Mikaela's stomach. A shot of anger flew down Sam's spine, causing his fist to clench but he quickly realized what he was doing and stopped himself.

"Ummmm, for your own safety I can't let you guys go beyond this point," the officer said in a shaky voice.

Mikaela sashayed up to the officer.

"Officer, my Dad owns the dealership and I was visiting him today; however, I accidentally left my purse inside. I just need to run inside and get it. It has my phone and my wallet in it." Out of the corner of Sam's left eye he saw Bumblebee and Drift coming down the road.

"I don't think I can do that, the fire department hasn't cleared this area."

"Oh come on officer, it will just be a minute, and the fire is way over there," Mikaela cooed. Out of the corner of Sam's eye he saw Bumblebee and Drift making the turn into the lot.

"Well, maybe, but be quick," the officer said.

"Thanks," Mikaela said and she gave the officer a quick kiss on the cheek. Mikaela grabbed Sam's hand and they took off on a fast walk toward the showroom.

"What was that?" Sam whispered to Mikaela, agitation dripping from his words.

"What? It worked didn't it?"

"But, did you have to distract him that way?"

"Sam, relax. Seriously dude you are getting jealous over nothing. It's not like you haven't kissed another woman before, on the lips, I might add."

"No, actually, I haven't. She was a robot, remember? And I didn't kiss her, it was more like her tongue raped my mouth!"

The two entered the showroom, Sam still going on about how the robot raped his mouth. Mikaela grabbed him and pulled him out of view cop. She shoved him up against a the side of a silver Suburban and firmly pinned him there with her hips. Then she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

"Sam, I love you. You have to relax with the whole jealousy thing. You don't have to keep competing against every other man in the world. You have already won me." She leaned in again and caught his lips right before he could respond. Her tongue caressed his lower lip; but, his lips refused to part and give her entry.

"However, it is really sexy when you get all defensive," Mikaela said with a devious smirk. She pressed her lips against his, again, before he could respond. This time Sam gave in. He kissed back, nibbling on her lower lip as his hands moved up her back, pulling her purple tank top along with them. Mikaela pressed her hips against Sam's and started slowly grinding on the growing bulge in his pants. Sam's fingers began dancing across the skin of Mikaela's lower back, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Mikaela let out a small moan and then began kissing Sam with a new passion. She took his lower lip into her mouth and gave it a sharp bite, causing Sam's knees to shake in a brief explosion of pleasure that racked his body. Sam's hands began working their way up Mikaela's back, his fingers dancing over Mikaela's bra clasp, teasing her with their touch. Mikaela took her tongue and traced Sam's jaw line, slowly working her way up all the way to his ear.

"Do it," she whispered. That was all the persuasion Sam needed, his fingers moved to the clasp; but he stopped himself because he heard the angry roar of low flying helicopters outside.

"Damn it," Mikaela swore under her breath as she released Sam and pulled her shirt back down.

"Yeah, that was going to be good," Sam agreed as he adjusted his shirt to try to cover the obvious bulge in his pants.

The couple walked over to one of the show room windows and looked up. Four Sikorsky UH-60M Black Hawk helicopters flew over the dealership at rooftop level. Sam noticed that a black 2011 Escalade was parked next to the police car in front of the dealership and a black suited man was speaking to the police officer. The four helicopters, still in formation, came to a stop and hovered over the main road. Ropes where dropped from the helicopters and forty-eight soldiers deployed. All wore UCP (digital) camo, underneath their suits of Kevlar body armor and all carried either heavily modified versions of SCAR-H or M32 MGL. The soldiers fanned out once they hit the ground as the Black Hawks gained altitude. About twenty-four of the soldiers moved into the dealership to link up with Bumblebee and Drift; while the other twenty-four moved to the hardware store. Mikaela and Sam left the showroom and walked towards the group of soldiers surrounding the two Autobots.

"Hey Sam, what's up bro?" one of the soldiers asked as Sam walked up.

"Epps! Good to see you man!" Sam and Epps shared a hand shake.

"Squad leaders, this is Black Bird One, we have a strong thermal signal heading your way from the north," came a voice over Epps's headset. Both Bumblebee and Drift fired up their engines as Epps screamed, "Move to cover!"

Sam saw the red streak flying through the air toward them. He instinctively grabbed Mikaela and threw himself on the ground, covering her. A loud explosion accompanied the impact of the shell as it ripped through a car. Sam looked up and saw another black 2011 Escalade coming down the road with a clearly Cybertronian cannon sticking out of its roof.

Both Bumblebee and Drift were already in motion. Bumblebee had transformed into his robot form and was returning fire with his cannon. Drift was making a mad dash towards the Escalade, weaving in and out of the cars in the lot as easily as a soccer player would dribble around cones. The Escalade swerved left and right to avoid the fire from Bumblebee's cannon while squeezing off rounds in return. The Escalades shots scattered wildly, posing more of a threat to the soldiers huddled behind the cars in the lot rather than Bumblebee.

"Sam, get back in the building!" Epps yelled as a shot flew over the car he was hiding behind and smashed into the dealership's sign, tearing a huge whole in it before smashing into the street. Sam grabbed Mikaela and started running toward the showroom when suddenly the ground fifteen yards in front of him exploded. Sam and Mikaela where thrown off their feet by the shock wave.

The Escalade transformed into its robot form and leapt into a forward roll in order to avoid one of Bumblebee's shots. The soldiers were engaging the Escalade as well, but the majority of their fire was bouncing harmlessly off of its metal hide. Drift had cleared the lot and was driving on a collision course with the Escalade as it transformed. The Escalade came out of the role, with his arm mounted cannon raised, pointed right at Drift. There was no way he could miss, it was a point blank range shot; but, before the Escalade fired, a grenade (fired from a soldier's M32) impacted on its face plate temporarily blinding the behemoth. Drift transformed and leapt forward, tackling the Escalade off its feet. The two bots violently fell to the ground with a loud crash and the sound of metal scraping on pavement. Drift began punching the Escalade, which he was now straddling, mercilessly wailing on the bot's face.

Epps and two soldiers ran over to Sam and Mikaela. Sam rolled over, moaning in pain as he did so. Mikaela propped herself up and looked at Sam, worry written in her eyes.

"Sam, your arm!" she cried as she looked at the blood rolling down her boyfriend's arm.

"Medic!" Epps called over the crackling of small arms fire.

"Epps, there is a Decepticon moving your way!" came a cry over Epps's headset.

"Get them to cover," Epps ordered the two soldiers who had accompanied him. He then turned around and ran to a nearby car. He peaked around the bumper of the car and to his horror he saw a seventeen foot tall Decepticon running out of the burning hardware store. It still had fire clinging to some of its metal plates, which, combined with its eight glowing red eyes gave it the appearance of a hell spawn demon. The worst part, however, was that it was charging right at him. Epps unslung his SCAR-H and joined his men in firing quick bursts at the approaching Decepticon. Unfortunately, the hail of lead did nothing to phase the charging Decepticon. Bumblebee spun around and squeezed off a quick shot which caught the Decepticon in the left shoulder tearing a huge gash in its armor, but even that didn't phase the beast.

"Oh shit," Epps said under his breath. Suddenly the Decepticon lurched and lost its footing as a series of explosions ripped apart its back, sending parts flying in all directions. The Decepticon fell and slid to a stop twenty yards from Epps's position. Bumblebee walked over to the Decepticon and blew the bot's head into a million pieces. Epps looked toward the warehouse and he saw his savior. It was another Cybertronian, about fifteen-feet high, her face was very angular, and it had a certain feminine elegance. Her body too had an hour glass shape very much at odds with almost every other body shape he had seen in a Cybertronian. She however did share a very similar coloring to Bumblebee, though she had more black upon her legs.

"Thanks," Bumblebee said to the new bot.

"No problem recon," the bot responded. Everyone's attention turned toward the road as Sideswipe and Ratchet came speeding toward the dealership. Sideswipe transformed at full speed and rolled to a halt next to Bumblebee and the new bot.

"Wasp! Oh its good to see you again!" Sideswipe exclaimed as he extended a hand towards her. She just looked at his extended hand, seemingly unsure what she should do with it.

"Oh sorry, human thing." Sideswipe apologized as he quickly retracted his hand .

"So who is the chick?" Drift asked as he walked up stroking his knuckles.

"My name is Wasp, and I assume you must be another Recon boy."

"It is my good looks that gave it away, isn't it?" Drift responded.

"No, actually, it was your overconfidence and gross misjudgment of timing."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute miss infantry I had it all under control."

"Yeah, that is why that Decepticon was about to blow your face off." Drift shot Wasp a piercing glare.

"Easy you two. Is anyone hurt?" Ratchet asked as he rolled up and transformed.

"Nope, we're all good; but that fucker over there has seen better days." Drift said with a nod indicating the Decepticon in a heap in the middle of the road.

Epps spotted Sam and Mikaela. He walked over towards them as the Autobots continued the introductions.

A medic was bandaging up Sam's arm. Mikaela was sitting next to him, clutching his other hand and looking rather pale. Sam seemed okay, minus the grimace of pain.

"You good bro?" Epps asked.

"Yeah, or I will be. Medic said that a few stitches and I will be good."

"Good." Epps said as he cracked a smile.

"Come on boys, lets pack it up! I want us all off the ground in ten!" Epps shouted to his men.

"All Autobots, back to base. Bumblebee, take Sam and Mikaela." Ratchet ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ** I am so sorry for how long it took to complete this chapter. Between College soccer and class work I have had absolutely no free time. I really thank all of you who have read my story and I wish to give an extra special thank you to all of you who have reviewed it is appreciated. So keep those reviews coming, please.

Oh and for all of those who are worried about Sam Mikaela stuff, just wait for the next chapter.

**R&R**

**Chapter 4 Reunions and Infiltrations **

The five autobots were waved through the main gate of Fort Cambell without a question. The soldiers staffing the front gate were used to seeing the unmanned cars role in and out of the base. N.E.S.T. command had been relocated after the Egypt incident for security reasons. In fact, it had been split up, with multiple command points set up all across North America.

The four Sikorsky UH-60M Black Hawk helicopters sat on the tarmac already, their rotters slowing lazily. Maintenance crews swarming around the vehicles, helping the few remaining soldiers unload the last of their gear off the helicopters, as well as preparing to role the helicopters into the open doors of one of the five huge, half cylinder hangers that lined the tarmac. The Autobots rolled into the last hanger on the strip, the newest one. However, it would be impossible, for anyone who didn't already know that, to tell since a good bit of time, effort, and money had been put into making sure the building looked identical to the other four hangers. The hanger was alive with activity, as people moved around the hanger in a chaotic ballet of activity. Everyone had a role to play in the after action of the battle.

In the center of the hanger, surrounded by a series of elevated platforms, computer monitors, relays, power cables, and people, stood the mighty blue and red form of Optimus Prime in all his glory. Drift, Ratchet, Wasp, and Side Swipe all transformed as they entered the hanger; Bumblebee, however, came to a stop and let Sam and Mikaela out first.

"Optimus!" Wasp exclaimed upon seeing the commander of the Autobots.

"Wasp, it is good to see you again. I hope you didn't have any trouble finding Earth." Optimus responded in his deep, booming voice.

"Took a left at Saturn accidentally, but I straightened myself out." Sam swore he saw Wasp wink up at Optimus at the end of that statement. Optimus chuckled, but was cut short as their was a commotion at the door of the hanger.

Ten soldiers, all carrying M32s, walked into the hanger in a picket formation followed by a flatbed eighteen wheel truck caring the unconscious form of the surviving Decepticon chained to it. The soldiers were waving people out of the way and barking orders to make room for the giant hunk of dented metal. Drift crossed his arms across his chest; a confident smirk light up his face as he admired his handy work.

"Ratchet, put that Decepticon in the holding cell. Sideswipe, you will interrogate our guest." Optimus ordered. Ratchet and Sideswipe gave curt nods.

"Sam, good too see you again old friend. Mikaela, I trust you are keeping Sam inline?"

"Good to see you too Optimus," Sam responded with a grin.

"Nice to see you Optimus and of course I am keeping Sam in line, someone has to, and Bee certainly doesn't." Mikaela said.

"Sam, is your arm badly wounded?" Optimus asked.

"Its just a scratch, I have had worse," Sam said with a chuckle. Mikaela, however, was not chuckling and worry was etched in her features as the memory of Sam's near fatal wounding in Egypt flashed across her mind.

"Yeah Sam, you should let the medics finish looking at that," Bee suggested. Cornel Lennox came walking up to the crowd of Autobots, in his UCP camo fatigues. His face bore its characteristic cheeriness, while his walk bore the weight of his position and years of combat.

"Sam! Good to see you buddy," Lennox said as he clapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much man, same old, same old, just saving the world from evil alien robots." Lennox said with a small chuckle.

"Mikaela, good to see you again," Lennox said as he shook Mikaela's hand.

"Its good to see you too Cornel."

"Hey Sam, come with me and lets get the arm looked at," Lennox said to Sam. Lennox, Sam, and Mikaela all walked off towards the entrance to the hanger.

"Wasp, this is Drift and Bumblebee," Optimus said with a slight nod of his head to indicate the two Autobots on his left.

Drift shoot Wasp a sower look, and curtly said, "She knows, we've met."

"Yes Optimus, I have met your scouts, especially the one with the over sized vocal processor."

"I really don't like this one Bee," Drift whispered.

"I can tell; but will you cool it? We are on the same side after all."

"Fine, but if she starts it, I'm finishing it."

"Right, since so far she has been the one doing the finishing." Bee shot back with a smirk.

"What? Are you kidding me, I totally have been winning!" Drift said in a little less than a whisper. Bee just shook his head.

"Are you two done?" Optimus, who had been watching the entire conversation with a raised eyebar, asked.

"Umm, yes sir. Sorry about that sir," Drift said as he straightened up to attention.

"Who else is here Optimus?" Wasp asked.

"Ironhide and RC are out on a mission right now. Xenon is here, and he is in his lab."

"Good old Xenon, he never tires of his experiments, does he?" Wasp responded with a smile.

"Nope, two hundred years and he is still going strong." Optimus responded.

"There we go," said the doctor as he finished placing the last stitch in Sam's arm. Sam sat on one of the beds in the base hospital, surrounded by Mikeala, Epps, and Cornel Lennox.

"So I heard that you two were moving in together," Lennox said.

"Damn, did Bee tell everyone?" Mikaela exclaimed. Lennox and Epps chuckled and just shrugged their shoulders.

"Do you guys need any help moving?" Epps asked.

"Well, Bee and Drift were going to help us, but this little incident might keep them from being able to," Mikaela answered.

"Its not like you two could help us anyway," Sam said, "you couldn't get off from work."

"No, but my brother owns a moving company." Epps responded.

"Nah, I mean I don't have that much stuff, I think we will be fine," Sam responded as he moved his arm around, checking that the bandage would hold.

"Well, consider it a moving present then."

"What do you mean?" Asked Mikaela.

"I had him move all of your stuff to your new apartment already, he just text me saying that they were unloading the truck as we speak."

"Thanks Epps, that saves us a trip, and a bit of lifting which might have be a bit difficult with this arm," Sam said with a big smile.

"Yes, thank you very much Epps." You really didn't have to do that." Mikaela added as she gave the soldier a hug which the soldier tried feebly to dodge.

The doctor handed Sam a prescription note for some pain killers, and the group got up and left the room. Mikaela and Sam walked hand in hand as the two soldiers strolled along beside them.

"So how have the last few years been, I mean as far as fighting Decepticons go?" Sam asked Lennox.

"Not that bad really, we are getting a lot better at taking those fuckers down, thanks largely to the Autobots teaching us where and how to strike. On the whole, the number of engagements per year have decreased dramatically. About two years ago now, right after the Egypt incident, we were able to mount a strong counter offensive against the Decepticons. We did some serious damage and drove them into hiding. We really haven't seen much from them since. This attack today was a little uncharacteristic but then again if my enemy was getting reinforcements I would have tried to take them out too." Lennox responded.

"How many Decepticons are there left out there?" Mikaela asked.

"We know Megatron is still out there but as to how many of his minions are left, well I have no idea. Our annalists, however, put the number in the low teens."

"That is really good news. Not having to worry about an alien war being fought in my backyard would certainly help me sleep at night." Sam said.

"Good thing most people don't have to," Lennox said with a chuckle.

"You mean thank the lord that no one believes what they see anymore," Mikaela put in.

"Yeah, I really can't believe everyone bought that whole cyber hacker cover the C.I.A came up with," Epps said. The group chuckled at the memory of the government coverup and all the crazy stories that came up after it.

"So when do you think we can get on the road Lennox?" Mikaela asked.

"I would say tomorrow morning, all the debriefings should be done by then."

Sideswipe walked out of the holding cell, wiping lubricant from his fists as he went. The hanger was segmented off into rooms by huge steel and cinderblock walls. Many of the walls had been augmented, or completely made from, Cybertronian alloys. The first half of the hanger was very much open, basically one big room which was only sectioned off by simple dividers at most. Most of the humans worked in that area of the hanger. The rear half of the hanger was a barracks for the autobots. Very few humans every entered that area of the hanger; in fact, many of the humans were strictly forbidden to. Sideswipes passed Ratchet in the central corridor.

"How did it go? Did you get anything out of him?" Ratchet asked in his gravely monotone.

"No, it went poorly. I didn't get anything out of him. He could barely speak. It was like he was little more than a sparkling." Sideswipe answered.

"Thats odd. He is clearly fully grown."

"That is what I thought but he could barely say more than his name."

"Very odd, very odd. I will go attend to him and see if his vocal processor was damaged."

"I don't think it was. Honestly I just think he couldn't form a sentence."

"Okay. In the mean time go report to Optimus." Sideswipe nodded and continued down the hall. Ratchet scratched his head, his brow furrowed in thought.

"What are the Decepticons up to this time? They can't really be trying to grow a new army, can they?" Ratchet asked himself as he continued on toward the holding cell.

A 2010 Dodge Charger decked in the livery of the campus police department rolled down Murdock drive, passing the tightly packed town house style apartments that lined either side of the road. It pulled up across the street from a large orange moving van. Four men were moving around in the van, preparing it to receive the belongings of the occupants of apartment 1243. Barricade's sensors told him another two men were inside.

"Infiltrate, don't be spotted. Recon and report back," Barricade said through his internal speakers to the two and a half foot tall red and black striped Decepticon that sat in his passenger seat. Schiz's reptilian face gave a quick shudder before he responded, "Yes, yes of course. Don't pick the apple until it is ripe."

Barricade's passenger door opened up and the nimble Decepticon hopped out, sprinted across the road, and hid himself behind one of the moving van's oversized tires. Barricade's door slammed shut and he pulled away with as little fuss as he had arrived. Schiz peaked out from behind the tire, his talon like fingers rapidly tapping on the hard rubber. The truck shook as the men moved around inside. With a thunderous pounding a man came down the metal ramp extending off the trucks open tail section. Schiz watched the man walk towards the front door of the house, scratching his ass as he did so. "Stupid little creatures. Humans, what a wast of energon," he mumbled to himself. Schiz shot out from behind the tire and sprinted underneath the ramp before leapt head first into a small bush in front of the town house, right underneath a window. After a few seconds on of his green optics pocked its way out of the entanglement of leaves. Another human was walking towards the front door of the house. He was carrying a stack of thick quilted mats, mostly blue in color, though all of them were covered in dirty and mud. Schiz's optic stock gave a spastic twitch causing the human to look over in the direction of the movement. Schiz hurriedly withdrew his optic stalk but the human stopped. He peered at the bush for a few agonizingly long seconds.

"Stupid, fucking, little human. It was nothing you, look the other way, you overside sack of meat," Schiz mumbled impossibly fast under his breath. Sure enough the man stopped looking at the bush, shrugged his shoulders, and continued on into the house. Schiz forced his way out of the bush, hurriedly disentangling himself from its branches, and ran into the house. He slipped into the first room on his right, and hid himself behind a stack of cardboard boxes. He peaked out from behind the boxes as another man entered the house as he slipped on a pair of thick, dirty, work gloves.

Schiz chuckled to himself, "Wimpy human, your hands are too soft and squishy, you have to wear things to protect them, stupid animal." His talon like fingers tapped away on the side of the box as he made this comment. He let the another human pass into the house before he darted across he hall into a small broom closet.

"Ridiculous, all these strange contraptions human's have created to assist them, such a waste of good resources. I can't wait to kill all these fucking meat bags." Schiz said as he rubbed his hands together menacingly. He stuck his head back out into the hall and took a quick glance around to make sure none of the humans were coming. He then darted down the hall, his feet making a hurried tapping noise on the tile floor. He turned right at the end of the hall and found himself in the kitchen. It, like the rest of the house, was filled with boxes, some full but most were still open, awaiting for more things to be shoved inside of them.

"Hey Bob! Come give me a hand with some of the stuff in here."

Schiz looked around frantically for a place to hide because he could hear the heavy foot falls of the two approaching humans coming down the hall. He noticed a telephone sitting on a charger in the corner. He quickly scanned the object, ripped it free from its cord and chucked it out an open window, before transforming into the phone and taking its former place. The two men entered the room, "Hey Bob, look at this these two kids still have a house phone, how odd is that?"

"Its not really that odd Jerry, my wife and I still have one," the thinner man replied to his burley counter part.

"Uh, what ever. Just throw it in a box."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Hey Guys, sorry for the long break but school has a way of sucking up all your time if you know what I mean. Thanks so much for all the people who have favorited this story and are following it, it really means a lot to me. No, this story is not dead, obviously, and hopefully I will be able to finish it in the next few months, hopefully. Thanks so much for all of you who still want to read.**  
><strong>

**Please R&R  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: Interviews for Disappointment **

"Honey, you're going to be late," Mikaela called out. Sam's head popped out from around the bathroom door, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He mumbled something and disappeared behind the door again.

"Which tie do you want dear?" Mikaela asked as she examined three options spread out on the bed.

"Uh, the red one. Wait, does that one make me come off as too aggressive?" Sam hollered back from the bathroom.

"I don't think it makes you look aggressive. Red is a power color Sam, it says I am a strong, confident man."

"Okay, the red one." Mikaela picked up the tie and brought it over to her boyfriend who was fumbling with the top button of his shirt.

"Relax Sam, don't get so worked up about this. It is just a simple job interview," Mikaela said as she came up behind him, gentle pushed aside his shaking hands, and buttoned the last two buttons of his shirt.

"Yeah but I really need a job. Plus, my track record with these things isn't that good." Sam said as he turned around to face Mikaela. Mikaela placed the tie around his neck and used it to pull his face towards hers. She caught his lips with hers, and they shared a brief kiss.

"You will be fine. New town, new track record." Mikaela said with a smile. Sam leaned back in and kissed her again, "See now you're making me late," he said with a grin.

"Oh stop it," Mikaela said as she playfully hit Sam in the arm and shimmied out of his grasp. She then walked from the bathroom, making sure to exaggerate the sway of her hips as she went. As planned she could feel Sam's eyes watching her butt as she walked out.

Sam watched her disappear around the corner, a small smile upon his lips. He was knocked out of his daydream by the sight of the clock on the counter. He swore under his breath as he quickly began fumbled with his tie. Once he had managed to get it looking halfway presentable he hurried out of the bathroom and down stairs to the kitchen, grabbing his briefcase and navy blue blazer off the bed as he went. As he entered the kitchen and Mikaela handed him a plate with two slices of toast, smothered in strawberry jelly.

"Thanks, dear," he said as he kissed her quickly before going out the back door.

"Knock'um dead Sam!" Mikaela yelled towards the door as he went out.

Sam ran over to Bumblebee, who was parked in the small driveway, and hurriedly got in the passenger seat, cramming one of the slices of toast into his mouth as he went.

" About time you got down here. I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to get ready after you were up most of the night." Bumblebee said through his speakers.

"Ha, ha, very funny Bee. Can we just get going please?" Sam said as he started working on the second slice of toast. The yellow Camaro's engine roared to life and it back out of the driveway.

"You know you really should try to get more sleep a night before a big job interview," Bumblebee commented as they left the neighborhood.

"How did you know I was up most of the night Bee?" Sam asked.

"I had nothing better to do, so I stayed up all night and listened to you two. I mean I am supposed to be impersonating a normal car and normal cars do sit in same spot unless moved by their owners; it isn't my fault that you happened to leave me under the window to your bed room."

"Bee that is really creepy! What have I said about you listening to Mikaela and I have sex? I mean go drive around the block or something dude." Sam said through mouthfuls of toast.

Bumblebee chuckled, "Now Sam, that would surely blow my cover. I couldn't possibly do that."

"For Christ sake you could Bee! You can put up a hologram of me driving you. No one would have noticed and you know it. You wanted to listen."

"Yes, I did actually. It reminds me of the few years I had when I was in love. She was another scout, narrow waist, high cheek guards, big cannons. I remember the sound she used to make when I..."

"No! Stop right there Bee, I don't want to know a single thing more." Sam exclaimed while pointing at the dash, his cheeks had flushed bright red during the conversation. Bumblebee chuckled again. Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest and set his face into a firm scowl. A brief silence fell, until Bee said, "You do seem to be lasting longer though."

"Uh, thanks I guess." Sam responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you really need to change positions though at about the twenty five minute mark, it will help you last longer."

"No! Just no. Getting sex advice from a alien robot is where I draw the line. I mean what do you even know about human sex? Don't answer that question. I don't want to know how much porn you have watch."

"Approximately, 567 videos. I got bored after that, most of them are more or less the same." Bumblebee absentmindedly informed Sam.

"No! Keep that kinda shit to yourself Bee. I'm your friend but I don't want to know about your porn habits, you sick robot." Sam retorted as he slapped the dash of the Camaro.

"Its not that abnormal for humans do it. In fact even you did it when I first met you."

"Is nothing private any more?"

"Thanks to the internet, no, not really." Bumblebee said with another chuckle. Sam just shook his head.

"This is not the ideal way to get prepared for a job interview by the way Bee."

"I beg to differ, it seems to be loosening you up."

"Yeah, loosening me up. If that was your plan then it seems to be going very well," Sam retorted.

"Well sorry for trying to get you to relax. Your really shouldn't get so worked up about these things Sam. Its just a simple job interview, its not like your saving the world or anything."

"It might be easier if I was saving the world, at least that is something I seem to be good at. Plus, there isn't a lot of thinking and no hard questions, you just do and adrenalin takes care of the rest."

"Maybe you shouldn't be looking for a white collar job then."

"Maybe your right Bee, but that's not what my parents would want."

"They just want you to be happy Sam." Bumblebee responded

"Sure, sure, they also want me to make a lot of money. I am the first Witwicky to go to college after all. They expect great things" Sam said with an eye roll.

"Sam, you have saved the world twice, albeit not many people know about it, but you have done great things." Bumblebee responded.

"Unfortunately saving the world doesn't seem to pay the bills, especially the student loans," Sam said with an ironic smirk.

"That might be true," Bumblebee conceded as they arrived at a squat, ten story slate grey office building.

"Good luck Sam," Bumblebee said as Sam exited the car.

"Thanks, I think I will need it."

"Mr. Witwicky, please have a seat." Sam took the seat indicated by the man behind the desk. He had a square face, thick jaw, wide nose. His brown hair was flecked with grey around the temples, his face had a smile on it but Sam had a feeling that it wasn't truly sincere. The chair was hard, a thin layer of padding bound in green leather. It didn't help the nervous knots that sat in the bottom of his stomach. The man opened the folder on his desk, and started flipping through the papers inside. Sam could feel his palms sweating, he tried to slyly wipe them on his pants.

"Well, it seems like you made good grades in College. A little low in high school. You have no job training but in every other way you seem qualified for this position. I just have a questions, however, Mr. Witwicky." Sam gulped as the man closed the folder and stared him straight in the eye. Any warmth that had been in the man's face was no longer there and Sam could feel that the man was judging every inch of him. Sam tried to crack a smile but the man's demeanor didn't change.

"I will be happy to answer any question you have," Sam said rather dumbly. The awkward silence had been slowly crushing him and it was the only way he could think to break it. The man continued to stare at him for another agonizing few seconds.

"I was hoping so Mr. Witwicky. In every way you are qualified for this job. But I have one question and it a question I truly hope you have a good answer for. Why do you have a CIA record Mr. Witwicky?" Sam gulped, his breath catching in his throat slightly and his hopes sunk. This was the same question that came up every time. Damn CIA and their record. They had never expunged it after the whole Egypt thing, he didn't know why. It came up on every background check anyone ran on him. It was always the issue and that issue was compounded by the fact he couldn't really tell them why he had a CIA record. Not that he figured what he said mattered much, he was sure that something was written down in the file. He was sure that it was probably enough to lose him the job even if he didn't give a lame excuse for its existence.

"It worries me, , your silence. Even though this file says the issue is of a minor nature, it worries me."

Sam gulped. "Well sure it was just a minor issue of having had in my possession something the government considered to be their property."

"So you stole something from the Federal government?"

"No, no I didn't. I just happened to have it, as a souvenir of sorts. The government didn't know they wanted it until a year later."

The man behind the desk just stared at him, his eyes narrowed a bit, his brow furrowing. Clearly he wasn't buying Sam's story. There was a painfully long pause before the man said, "Well thank you Mr. Witwicky. It was a pleasure meeting you. We will give you a call in a week if you get the job." The man forced a smile as he got up from his chair and extended his hand to Sam. Sam scrambled up and shook it before leaving the room. Once out of the sight from the door, Sam shook his head and groaned. There goes another one he thought to himself.

The next two interviews that day went equally poorly. Sam returned to the apartment, took off his blazer and tie, through them onto the bed and then slumped down onto the couch in the living room. It was almost four and he expected Mikaela would be back any time. Not that he really wanted to speak with her; being a failure as a man wasn't any fun. He picked up the remote and turned the small flat screen TV on. It was still on channel 4 and, like this morning, the news was on. Sam wasn't really listening, he was running the interviews over in his head trying to find some way to fix the job slump he was in.

"Damn, CIA file." Sam mumbled under his breath. "If only they would expunge that stupid thing I would have had a job a long time ago." Sam crossed his arms and continued to mentally berate the stupid CIA for keeping that file in his record. He had no idea why they refused to expunge it, they made everything else disappear. It didn't seem reasonable that they 'couldn't' erase that as well. Stupid government agency with its stupid protocols, Sam thought. A story on the news caught his attention, something about six missing people he thought he heard the blonde haired news caster say. He turned up the volume.

"Yes, six people have been reported missing as of Wednesday of last week. The disappearances span three states but seem to be localized in two cities. So far the police have said there is no noticeable connection between the cases. However they do urge that all people be extra careful this weekend as they go about their business t."

Sam didn't know why he was intrigued by stores about missing people, but they did always catch his attention. Once the reporter finished her spiel Sam switch the channel to the food network.

Sam heard the low hum of a motor cycle engine outside and he knew Mikaela had just pulled in the driveway. Sure enough, a moment later, the kitchen door opened and the brunet vixen of Sam's dreams walked in the door. She put her helmet down on the kitchen table along with her gloves and then walked into the living room and dropped onto the seat next to him. She then laid her head on his shoulder and said, "How did the interviews go honey?"

"As poorly as normal." Sam responded curtly. Mikaela leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Its okay. I still love you and that's all that matters." She smelled slightly of motor oil, but after having spent so much time with the Autobots the smell no longer bothered him.

"True, but I really wish I could actually find a job and start contributing around here. I feel like I am just a freeloader." Mikaela gently pulled his face to hers and she kissed those soft peach lips of his.

"You're my bed warmer. That is a very important job." Mikaela said with a wink. She leaned in again and kissed him, playfully biting his lower lip as she went.

"I just feel a bit useless I guess, that's all. I mean I went to college, spent all that money, and I am no more employable now then I was when I graduated high school."

"Don't worry about it Sam. You will find a job, eventually. There has to be a job out there for you, you just have to look hard enough." Mikaela said as she got up off the couch and sashayed into the kitchen. Sam watched her go, his eyes followed the movement of her firm round butt more on their own accord rather than any conscious will of his own. Sam licked his lips and followed her into the kitchen, a fire was growing in his belly and he planned to quench it. Maybe it was a culmination of his frustrating day, or just a product of a great night, or just a random burst of chemical triggers in his brain. Sam didn't know, and frankly he really didn't care at this point, why he was suddenly longed to hold Mikaela's warm nude body against his own.

She was at the sink, washing the motor oil, grease, and other grim from her hands, her dark hair falling down her back like a waterfall of brunet locks. She was bent over the sink slightly, her butt sticking out towards him in a rather seductive manner. The water running out of the faucet crashed against the bottom of the brushed steel sink which masked the sound of his approaching footsteps. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her thin waist then leaned over, gently pecking at her exposed neck. She let out a small startled gasp but, Sam caught her mouth with his before she could utter another sound.

They kissed, Sam nibbling on Mikaela's upper lip. Her wet hands fumbled with the nob of the sink turning it off as Sam rotated her in his arms. She pressed herself up against him, grinding slightly on the bulge in his paints, knowing the brief touch would torture him. She wrapped her arms around him as they continued to kiss. Their tongues intertwined, taking turns searching each others mouth. Mikaela tasted of strawberries, Sam thought to himself, she probably had some for lunch. Sam pulled Mikaela away from the sink, they stumbled around for a few steps as Sam clumsily guided her towards the small table that was in the kitchen. It wasn't easy to maneuver two bodies, especially when one seems far more worried about teasing you with her tongue and her hips.

Mikaela's butt bumped up against the table causing it to slid an inch or two. The loud shriek of wood against linoleum hardly bothered the two lovers as they continued to kiss passionately. Suddenly Mikaela took Sam's lower lip and gave it a sharp bite. A sudden rush of pain filled Sam's system but in its wake it left a river of pure ecstasy and excitement. Next thing he knew Mikaela had undone most of the buttons on his shirt. Not to be out done, Sam's hands slid down to the edge of Mikaela's Purple t-shirt and pulled it off. He tossed it over his shoulder onto the floor. Mikaela quickly undid the last button of his shirt and did the same with his. Then she leaned over and ran her tongue from his bellybutton up to his collar bone and then playfully kissed his neck.

He let her bite him a few times. However, her succulent cherry lips were too tempting. He reached down, grabbing her face with his hands, and brought those soft lips up to his. Then his hands moved to her red bra, and with a dexterity born of many nights of practice he deftly undid it with one hand. He slipped it off of her and stood back to look at her beautiful, firm round breasts. He leaned over and licked one of them. His tongue briefly brushing against her nipple. He then licked her again, except this time he hovered over her nipple and lapped at it like a thirsty dog. His tongue twirled around it, cupping and caressing it. She moaned slightly as she closed her eyes in a brief moment of ecstasy. Her moan coaxed him on as he began to gently suck on her breast, drawing her erect nipple up into his mouth and then letting it fall back out again in a rhythmic sequence.

Mikaela moaned again, her hands gripped the edge of the table in order to stabilize herself as her legs began to shake. Sam, figuring that Mikaela's other breast would get jealous if the other had all the fun, stopped his suckling and ran his tongue across her tanned flesh until he reached her other breast. He then began his teasing of Mikaela's other petite nipple. Another passion filled moan escaped her mouth and Sam enjoyed every second of it. Suddenly Sam bite down upon Mikaela's nipple and her breath caught in her throat as her legs buckled as waves of pleasure washed over her. Mikaela struggled hold herself up on ever shaking arms. Sam was getting very good at this.

Then one of Sam's hands moved down to Mikaela's waist and his fingers began working on the button of her jean shorts. Sam stopped his teasing of her nipple and moved to tracing the curve of her breast with his tongue. He then worked his way up her chest and began nibbling at the soft flesh of her neck. Mikaela through her head back and let the little butterflies of pleasure, that appeared in the wake of Sam's mouth, consume her thoughts, her hopes, her dreams. Next thing Mikaela knew Sam had her shorts off and on the floor. Sam's fingers then moved to the apex of her thighs and began caressing the warm flesh through her pink panties. She was wet, so wet in fact that she had began to soak through her panties. Sam could feel the fire inside of him growing, excited by the fact that Mikaela was enjoying herself so much. Mikaela moaned as Sam's fingers began to dance around her clit, gently brushing against the tender flesh thinly veiled in cotton.

"Sam, oh Sam, take me." Mikaela gasped in between moans of pleasure. Sam, however, did not stray from his present course of action. He continued to tease her soft flesh as he moved up to kiss her cherry lips. Next thing he knew Mikaela's hands had his pants undone and she was strongly cupping the large bulge in his underwear. Sam's world was a blaze with stars and strikes of lightning as Mikaela's hand pressed against him. He groaned slightly as the fire within him grew to a knew height. Before he wanted her, now he had to have her. Within seconds both of them and stripped the other of their underwear. Sam, turned Mikaela around in his arms, so she was bent over the table, and with one foot pushed open her legs.

He could see the light glistening off of her wet pussy and that sight drove his mind to animal instinct. He positioned himself behind her and then slowly pressed himself up into her. It was heavenly. Like stepping into a hot tube, warm and refreshing. She let out a long moan and her legs began to shake as he began to thrust himself in and out of her. She lowered her butt slightly to give him a better angle as he began to drive deeper and deeper into her. The soft folds of her wet pussy surrounded him, consumed him. The next few minutes became a blur for both of them as passion filled their vision and clouded their senses. Next thing he knew Sam was at the edge and then suddenly Mikaela fell off first. Her muscles contracted and released in quick succession, and it was but a brief moment before he too was sent over the edge by the massaging movements of Mikaela's pussy.

The two disentangled themselves from one another, both panting for breath with large smiles across their faces. Mikaela looked over at Sam as his slumped into one of the chairs next to the table.

"Well, I'm hungry now," He said. Mikaela, with a naughty grin, grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.


End file.
